


Soulmates - Hizzie

by LizSaltzman16



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hizzie - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizSaltzman16/pseuds/LizSaltzman16
Summary: Hope comes from Malivore and sees everyone is happy without her when she tried to leave she saw a message appear on her arm she decides to stay because she thinks Landon is her soulmate and is talking to her but doesn't realize that it's a beautiful Blonde who she is meant to be with.(This story has some triggers from parental sexual abuse)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	1. Coming Back

I feel wet grass on my neck when I open my eyes, I realize my theory was correct about Malivore he didn't want me in him I was toxic to him, I was hurting him. I sat up, and only one thought came into my head, and that was Landon I needed to see him and tell him about everything even if he doesn't remember me, he deserves to know the truth.

I look around, and I am standing right in front of Mystic grill, and it seems like their closed, and that's weird because they only close on Holidays. Which means I was in Malivore for over four months. I look for the closest newspaper stand to get the exact day. I spot one and run to it and grab the paper out of it, and it says 11/23/2030, and I just then realized my birthday passed. I am officially an adult, and I didn't even know. I put the paper down and make my way over to the school and walk up to the keypad in front of the gate and punch in the code and slowly waited as the door opened.

I walked in, and no one was in sight, it was quiet too quiet, so I walked around till I heard a loud noise coming from the cafeteria. I said an invisibility spell and walked in, and everyone was having thanksgiving dinner, and I noticed Landon sitting by himself. I walked over to him and when Josie came out of nowhere and said "babe I made some pie want to try,"

I was confused, I look at them for a second, and when he leaned in and kissed her, I understood he was dating her. A tear fell from my eye and fell to the ground. I tried making my way out of here if the person that I love is happy. I am not going to ruin his life. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone, but I was still invisible, so the person fell to the floor and looked around. I realized it was Lizzie, and I just bolted. My heart was racing.

I walked over to the bus stop and waited for the bus going to New Orleans to see my family, maybe they can figure out how to remember me somehow if they don't kill me first.

I sat down and started crying. I know I love Landon, but he is better without me. He looked happy and if I told him about everything. It wouldn't matter because he still wouldn't know me or who I am. I didn't have anything to my name since I told Alaric to burn everything of mine, so the only thing I carry is the memories I made, and that's the most significant burden knowing everything but being unknown.

I saw the bus approaching, and out of nowhere I felt a little tingle on my arm I pulled up my sleeve, and I was shocked what I saw. A message appeared, and it said: "I know we haven't talked in a while, but I miss our chats."

I read it over and over again, and for the longest time, I thought this soulmate thing was fake I though my aunt Freya did some spell or something to make the words appear on my arm as they did.

The words disappeared, and the bus stopped in front me, and I was about to go on, but I decided that it could be Landon who's the one writing, so I said no thank you and the bus left. I knew only one place I could go, and that was back to the school but pretend like I am a new student.

I go back to the school but this time I don't walk in I ring the bell and Alaric came out and I had to pretend like I didn't know him. He walked up to me and said: "how can I help you."

I said, "my name is Hope Mikaelson, and my parents were Hayley Marshall and Klaus Mikaelson."

His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and I said to myself, fuck this and started to walk away when he said: "what creature are you Hope Mikaelson."

"that's a little hard to explain, but I am all three, sir."

He pointed his finger and motioned me to follow him, and I did. We walked throughout the school, and everyone was staring at me as he took me into his office. his daughters were there waiting for him, and he said: "girls, this is our new student Hope Mikaelson."

Josie looked like she wanted to kill me, but I didn't why, and Lizzie smiled at me and said: "Hi, Hope, my name is Lizzie welcome to our school its very nice to meet you."

I said, "same to you."

Alaric said, "Lizzie, do you mind taking her on the school tour and then to the empty room near yours."

She shook her head and grabbed my hand, and I felt something in my stomach; it was butterflies. I don't know why I was feeling this way, but I didn't want it. She walked me, thought all the floors and classrooms, and showed me everything. I already knew all of this. I have been going to this school since I was seven, but it felt nice hearing her talk plus, I had to pretend that I was new.

She walked me into my room and walked inside with me and said: "Hope that concludes our little tour. There are clothes in the shelves, and if you need anything, you can just come next door and ask me."

I said, "thank you so much for everything, and I just want to say my parents weren't as bad as you read in those books in the library."

I tear fell out of my eye and she hugged me and said "I know your parents died two years ago, but I am so sorry for your loss if it makes you feel any better my mom loved him and still talks very highly of him so I would never think of him or you as a monster."

When she let go of the hug, she smiled at me and waved me goodnight and closed the door behind her.

I grabbed some pajamas put them on, and made my way to bed. I saw a book on the nightstand, and I don't know where it came from. I opened it, and it said, "I saw you didn't have anything with you, so I thought I give you my favorite book for some good night reading." Signed Lizzie

I opened it up and read a few chapters, and the story is really good, and I don't know what the story is called. It was unnamed, but it's a good one. I was getting tired I had a long day, so I closed the book and put my head on the pillow and wondered how weird it would be to see Landon with Josie tomorrow, but if he is happy, I am. Or that's what I made myself believe.

My mind wouldn't let me rest, and then I remembered why I decided to stay. I grabbed a pen and wrote on my arm, "I know right, honestly. I thought it was fake like my aunt was playing games with me, but that's impossible now, so HI."

Hope went to bed shortly after that, and right next door, Lizzie was scrolling tik tok when she felt a sensation on her arm, and she blushed, and as she read the message on her arm, she was so happy that she had her soulmate back. And if she was honest lately, she has been very depressed, and finally, she has someone to talk to again. Two years ago Lizzie stopped receiving messages, and she always wondered why but now she has her soulmate back maybe her happiness can come back too.


	2. Let's go Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up to a knock, so I get up and open the door as I twist the doorknob Lizzie barges in. I close the door behind her and turn to face her. She says, "Hope we are currently on a break, so we don't have school till Monday. I thought that since your new and don't have any of your own clothes, we can go shopping."

I wake up to a knock, so I get up and open the door as I twist the doorknob Lizzie barges in. I close the door behind her and turn to face her. She says, "Hope we are currently on a break, so we don't have school till Monday. I thought that since your new and don't have any of your own clothes, we can go shopping."

I scratched my head and knew there was no way I was getting out of this and said: "thank you, that would be nice."

She got excited and smile and said: "okay, Mikaelson, I will be back in 10 minutes you better be ready." And she left.

I got dressed and waited for Lizzie to come and pick me up. It has been taking a little longer than I expected, so I cracked open the book she gave me and started reading it, and before I knew it, I finished the book, and a couple of hours went by and still no sign of Lizzie. I was getting worried, so I put the book down and made my way to her room. I walked out of my room and walked a couple of feet and knocked on hers.

I heard some shuffling in the room, but no one came to open the door. I tried the handle, but I was flown across the hallway until I hit the wall. I got up and dusted myself off and realized that the door is spelled. I said a spell and the door opened and I walked in.

I saw Lizzie crying on her bed, and I ran to her side and said: "what happened? Lizzie, I was waiting for you, but you never showed up."

She picked her head up from the pillow and said: "how did you get in? I have been trying to get that stupid door open for hours."

I looked confused and said, "I said a spell my aunt taught me when I was younger, but why was it magically shut."

"my dad, he doesn't trust me. I told him I was going shopping with you, and he told Josie to lock me in the room until after tonight."

Why wouldn't he trust his daughter, and that's when it came to me, and I said: "he doesn't trust me because I am a Mikaelson."

Lizzie sat up and wiped her tears and said, "if that were true, he would have staked you last night. He has been very mean to me. He blames me for everything wrong in our family. He puts Josie on a pedestal and treats me like shit."

My heart sank. I never knew Alaric was this cold to Lizzie. I said, "fuck him, how about we go out anyways."

Lizzie smiled and said, "how Hope he has every entrance covered."

I said, "Leave that to me."

I grabbed Lizzie's hand, and we walked to the entrance, and Raf guarded it with the wolfs, and when we tried to pass, he said: "I am sorry, but you can't go anywhere."

Lizzie looked upset, and she was about to say a spell, but I stopped her and said: "you think you're so tough how are you going to stop me."

Rafael laughed and said, "your just two pathetic girls."

My eyes glowed yellow I felt my anger build up and said: "I challenge you for Alpha."

He laughed again and said, "it's your funeral."

There was a group of people around us now, and Raf and I in the middle and said: "what are you waiting for."

He swung, and I dodged his attack and punched him across the face, and he was out cold on the floor. And said, "as your Alpha, I demand you to move the fuck out my way."

They all just stared at me and let me and Lizzie pass as Alaric came running and stopped in front of us and said: "I told you no Lizzie, and that's final."

I looked at Alaric and said, "you can try to stop me, but you will fail so you can let your daughter do what she wants, or you can be like Raf over there your choice."

He put an anti-magic handcuff on me and said: "now what are you going to do." And grabbed Lizzie's arm a little too hard, and she cried in pain.

I don't know what came over me, but I felt every bone in my body light up like I had to protect Lizzie at all costs. I knew what I had to do, so my eyes glow a bright yellow, and I was forcefully turning into a wolf, and he looked at me. My hands got small enough for me to exit the cuffs, and I stopped turning and said: "the hard route it is then." And said a spell and he collapsed on the floor.

I looked at Lizzie and said, "ready to go."

She nodded her head, and we made our way out of this hell hole. I don't know what happened to everyone here. Maybe I was blinded by my love for these people to see how terrible people they are.

We walked to Lizzie's car, and she drove us to the town. She stopped in front of one of the shops, and we both got out. I don't know when it happened, but we were hand in hand, and when I realized I didn't let go. We walked inside the shop, and Lizzie picked me out like a100 outfits and made her way to checkout. She tried to pay, but I said: "I got it, Lizzie."

She said, "don't worry; it's the school's card."

I smiled and said, "fine, but I will pay for food."

She said okay and handed me the bags, and we put them in the car and made out way to the mystic grill. We both sat at an empty table, and when the waiter came, Lizzie said: "can I get two peanut butter blasts with whipped cream on the bottom." And he walked away

I looked at her and said, "that's my favorite drink."

"no way, it's my favorite drink. I have drunk it that way since I was younger, and I don't remember why I started how about you."

I looked back at the memory of my mom and me and said: "when I was younger I was scared of going to a new school, so my mom took me here and ordered that drink for me and I have had it like that for as long as I remember."

I felt a little sad thinking about those good times with my mom, and Lizzie noticed and put her hand on my knee, making sure I was okay, and I smiled. The waiter came back with one drink and two straws, and I was about to say something, but he walked away already.

I looked at Lizzie, and we both went for it and drank some of the milkshakes and laughed. I said something is missing." And looked at the large order of fries at the counter and said a spell, and they flew to us. And we both laughed our lungs out as everyone stared at us, but we didn't care.

This has been an amazing day, but it started off to a rocky start but became a lot better. We both made our way back to the school and straight to my room. No one said a word to us, but they did stare. When I closed the door, Lizzie helped me pack all the new clothes away, and we just stayed in my room until it was curfew, and Lizzie had to go back.

As she was leaving said, "Hey, thank you for today, and also, here is the book I finished it."

She smiled and said, "no, thank you for today for once. I don't feel alone, and no, you're not."

I was confused. I opened the book, and there was a completely new story in it, and when I looked up, Lizzie was gone.

I made my way to bed because I feel something big is coming.

Lizzie walked into her room and closed the door and started to get undressed when her father walked in, and she tried to cover up. When he said, "that stunt that you pulled today just proves how much of a disappointment you are."

Lizzie started crying, and her father came up to her and said, let me give you a real reason to cry. He unbuckled his belt buckle and held Lizzie down, and she tried to scream, but she couldn't. She was just frozen. He stopped what he was doing and said: "next time you embarrass me, I won't stop." And just left the room, leaving Lizzie crying on her bed.  
Hope woke up, and she had a pit in her stomach, and she knew something was wrong with Lizzie, and she had to check on her. She opened her door and saw Alaric walking away from her room, and she entered, seeing Lizzie crying on the bed. She walked up to her and didn't say anything, but she entered her bed, and Lizzie Jumped and turned to see who it was. When she saw it was Hope, she hugged her and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really proud of this chapter it turned a little dark but still.
> 
> follow my twitter @Lizsaltzman16


	3. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was never for gossip and bullshit posts like this, but when it was about Lizzie and me, I have to do something. I read the creator of the post, and it said Josie and my anger went through the roof. Lizzie saw how mad I was and just pulled me into a hug and said: "I deal with this at least once a week I am so sorry it's my fault this happened people around me tend to get hurt."

It's been a long night. I stayed at Lizzie's, and she kept waking up and crying. I tried to comfort her as best as I could, but nothing helped, so I just held her back to sleep. Morning came, and it was like nothing happened. I was sleeping, and Lizzie shook me awake, and when I turned to face her, she looked really happy. I knew she was trying to avoid talking about last night, but eventually, she will have to, but if she isn't ready, I won't push her.

I was looking at Lizzie a little longer than I expected too and I knew it, but I couldn't look away. Her eyes were hypnotizing me. I heard her say something and shook my head and stopped starring at her, but I have no idea what she said, so I shook my head, yes, and a smile grew on her face. She climbed over me to get off the bed, and I laughed, and she looked at me and said, "what."

I said "nothing," but what she didn't know was that she looked like Steve Urkel with her pajamas so high up her waist. She walked into the bathroom, and she left the door open, so I couldn't resist taking a peek. She was getting undressed to take a shower, and I looked away right away, but I didn't want to. But it was the morally right thing too. Lizzie came out in a towel and said: "I forgot to close the door." And shot me a wink and closed it after that.

I don't know if this was her way of hitting on me or something, but I felt turned on. I laid back in the bed, and I heard the shower water turn on. A couple of minutes pass, and I hear a door knock, and I go to open it, and I forgot that I was wearing an oversized tee shirt and my bottoms. So when Josie looked me up and down, and I saw what she was looking at, I said: "it's not what you think I swear."

She smirked at me and said, "whatever you say, Mikaelson, and just left."

I don't know what her deal is Josie was always nice to me I don't know if I did something to her or what but it's like I am on her hitlist. I hear the water stop running, that means Lizzie must be out of the shower. Lizzie yelled, "Hope who was at the door."

I said, "Josie, but she left."

I didn't hear a reply back, but I assume she heard me. I was going to go to my room to take a shower and put on some of the new clothes. Lizzie got me when I heard a scream, I ran into the bathroom and said: "Lizzie, what's wrong."

She pointed her phone to me, and I didn't get it, but then I saw an image of me that had to be taken just a couple of minutes ago and read the caption "looks like our new student Hope Mikaelson is taking her rounds starting with my sister."

I was never for gossip and bullshit posts like this, but when it was about Lizzie and me, I have to do something. I read the creator of the post, and it said Josie and my anger went through the roof. Lizzie saw how mad I was and just pulled me into a hug and said: "I deal with this at least once a week I am so sorry it's my fault this happened people around me tend to get hurt."

I looked at Lizzie and said, "if I knew this was happening to you, I swear I would have kicked some people's asses."

"what do you mean? You didn't know me when this was all happening, but it's nice to hear more than you know."

I continue to look at the comments, and the top one was by Landon, and he isn't the type to say anything mean about anyone, so when I read, "Hope is such a slut." From his username, anything that I felt for him diminished

I said, "I don't want to go anywhere today, want to stay here with me, and watch some Christmas movies."

She shook her head and said, "that would be nice, but please go take a shower first then come back."

I smiled, and I knew I smelled too, so I hugged Lizzie and made my way to my room, and on my door was a sign that said, "whore." Written in animal blood, I ran into my room and just fell to the floor and started crying.

Not moments later, my door opens, and Alaric walks in and says, "I see you got what you deserved slut" and laughed in my face as tears kept streaming down my face. He didn't stay long, but if he treats me like this, I can't imagine what he does to Lizzie.

I wipe my tears and hop into the shower and let the warm water run over me as I let every comment I read float in my head. I am not the type to let get things to get in my head, but this time it did, and I don't know how to handle it.

I got out of the shower and walked into my room and got dressed, and just sat on my bed, and I needed someone to talk too.

I grabbed my pen and wrote on my arm, "Hey, I am having a tough day."

I waited a couple of minutes before I saw something appear on my arm, and it said: "tell me about it. Maybe I can help."

I didn't want to go into full details with a stranger but then again there my soulmate, so I wrote: "my life has been falling apart and there's only one thing a girl I met just a couple of days ago who makes it worth staying where I am."

Just as fast as I wrote me a message, one appeared on my arm, and it said, "the same thing with me, my life has been going down a spiral honestly you were my last resort after two years I decided to talk to you again because I was lonely and depressed. My family treats me like shit, and my dad is the worst out of all of them. I almost killed myself a few nights ago, and when you answered back, I wasn't alone anymore, plus a new girl came to my school, and I don't know I have a crush on her. She's the only one that stands up for me. I know I just met her, but I can't stop thinking about her."

I read the message back to myself at least 100 times; then I realized it was Lizzie I ran out of my room and into hers, and she had a pen in her hand when she saw me she threw the pen across the room and hid her arm. I said, "Lizzie, what are you doing."

She said, "you're going to think it's stupid."

I said, "really." And pulled my arm out and showed her the message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they know now


	4. I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie look at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. How could they ever since they were little they told each other everything through messages on their arms. Hope walked over to Lizzie and sat next to her. Hope looked at the message one last time and then back at Lizzie with a smile and a blush.

Hope and Lizzie look at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. How could they ever since they were little they told each other everything through messages on their arms. Hope walked over to Lizzie and sat next to her. Hope looked at the message one last time and then back at Lizzie with a smile and a blush.

Lizzie said, "what." Wondering why Hope looked so happy

Hope said, "so you have a crush on me."

Lizzie got all flustered and said, "no." she was lying, but she was embarrassed to admit her feeling towards the short girl.

Hope didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and just thought, and it hit her Landon is not her soulmate. She sacrificed herself for him, or she thought she played the events of that day back to herself.

Flashback

Hope Pov

Landon and I had a huge fight, and it was my fault, but I'm worried that he doesn't want to be with me anymore. No one has seen him in two days, and something doesn't feel right. All these negative thoughts pop into my head, and I always think something terrible is going on. I have to see Alaric. Maybe he can help or might know where Landon is.

I get out of my bed and walk straight into Lizzie and fall backward and look at Lizzie, and she says, "Hope this is no time for games Triad is looking over the school for some stupid urn object, and all of our magic is down help."

I look at her and say, "come with me."

I grabbed her hand out of extinct, but it didn't mean anything me and Lizzie are friends. Can I even say that were more frenemies, but I have an instinct to protect her at all costs? We run to Alaric's office, and she was a little hesitant but came anyway. We walked inside his office, and he wasn't there, so we looked around for anything that we could use to our advantage without our powers.

I found an emergency phone and called Alaric on the speaker. We waited for a pickup, and we heard Alaric answer, but he was slurring his words. He was drunk, and Lizzie looked at her watch and mouthed, "it's only 10 am."

I shook my head and was about to hang up the phone when I heard, "don't do anything till I get there."

I put the phone down and say "so what are we going to do" when the door slammed open, and someone in a triad uniform came in and said, "your stupid you should have followed the drunk's advice."

I laughed at him and said, "what are you going to do to stop me."

He pulled out a gun with a smirk and said: "This is a gun with bullets engineered from Malivore one shot and your dead, and there's no coming back."

He pulled the gun and was about to shoot Lizzie I jumped in front of her like I said before I have an instinct always to protect her. I heard the sound from the gun go off, and everything seemed like it was slowed down then all at once I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder but remained standing.

I pulled up my shirt, and the wound was already gone. I looked at the guy with a smile, ran up to him, and snapped his neck.

I turned around to face Lizzie, and I said: "okay, one down 100 to go."

That's when I realized she was shot. It must of went through me and into her, and she fell to her knees, and everything inside me started screaming. I ran up to her, and she kept trying to say something, but I told her to be quiet, so she doesn't waste any time.

I pick her up and run her to her room and place her on the bed. She kept trying to say something, but she was too weak to get a word out. She was fading, and she was fading fast. I knew she had five minutes if that.

I said, "everything will be alright, Lizzie, I promise."

I started crying, and Lizzie said: "turn me, Hope."

I knew the only way that she could Live is with my blood, but it wasn't my decision to make. I pull out my wrist and cut it and put it on Lizzie's lips. She took a sip.

I gave it a second and said: "On the count of three, I will snap your neck."

She nodded her head and started crying, and so was I I counted slowly "3" took a deep breath "2" I was about to say one when all the darkness in her chest disappeared.

It's like my blood killed Malivore's Bullet. Lizzie sat up, rubbing her chest where the wound was and said: "Hope I have to tell you something before it too late I." and got interrupted by Josie opening the door.

She said, "Hope Landon is at Triad and needs your help. There's a horseless headman after him."

Lizzie's face turned very sad and said: "when you get back, we need to talk."

I hugged her and said, "I am going to end Malivore for you."

Present

I look at Lizzie and say, "that's okay because I like you, Lizzie Saltzman, and I am so sorry I was stupid just to realize it right now, so whenever you're ready I am here."

Lizzie and I looked at each other's eyes, taking small peek at each other lips slowly knowing what was about to happen. We slowly leaned in, and my lips slowly pressed on hers. It only lasted a few seconds, but when we parted, we had a huge smile.

Lizzie and Hope were smiling ear to ear when Lizzie feel to the floor, yelling in pain and holding her head. She didn't know what was happening, but she kept seeing images pop into her head like an acid flashback. When they stopped, she opened her eyes and had a tear in it. Hope was right over her trying to see what was wrong.

Lizzie got up slowly with Hope's help, and she said: "I love you."

Hope was confused about what going on. She looked at her for a second, and Lizzie elaborated, "when you left to save Landon from Malivore, I wanted to tell you I loved you."

It took Hope a second, and then her mouth dropped and said: "you remember me."

She punched Hope in the arm and said: "yes, I don't know how, but when we kissed, it all came back, and that punch was for leaving me here with these monsters."

A tear grew in her eyes and said: "my blind devotion to these blinded me from the truth I am so sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you because I love you, Lizzie Saltzman, If I am Honest I have ever since the first message you wrote me."

Lizzie opened her arms and let Hope in and then squeezed tight. Hope looked at Lizzie and said, "I am sorry, Lizzie, but right now, we can't date or at least not yet I want too, but we should work on ourselves then see if we are still feeling the same about each other."

Lizzie nodded in agreement and let go of Hope.

She was on her way out of the room, and Lizzie said: "I missed you, Hope." And smiled

She looked at Lizzie with happiness in her face and left the room, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a little fluffy


	5. truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie teared up and sobbed "Hope I loved you for so long, and all I want is to be with you but I can't because right now I need a friend to be there with me no matter what and being in a relationship could ruin that so it doesn't matter how much I love you."

I open my door and sit on my bed and think about what just happened, and I still can't believe Lizzie remembered everything she must be so mad that I said that we should wait, but I couldn't help it I still love Landon even after he called me a slut. I felt a little tingle on my arm, and I knew it was Lizzie, sending me a message. I looked at it, and I couldn't help but smile, she drew a flower, and below it a little poem. I got inspired. I ran out of my room and into my original, and it was still vacant. I grabbed my art supplies and my way back to my room and set them down. I grabbed my phone and looked for a picture of Lizzie, and I found one of both us, and a tear fell out, thinking about that night.

I had my brush in my hand and just painted the picture that was in front of me. As I painted the last brush stroke, another tear rolled down my face. I couldn't wait to give it to Lizzie, but I had to sort my feeling of Landon first. I left the painting to dry and went to his room. I know he's going to be mad, but I have to be honest, or I will always regret it. I was about to knock on his door when the door opened, and he said: "Hope I was just coming to see you come in."

I was surprised, so I walked in, and he closed the door behind me. He said, "so why did you come here, Hope." With a soft tone

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile after everything he was still that kind-hearted kid that gave me my milkshake when I was feeling low. He kept staring at me, and I realized I hadn't answered him, so I got flustered and quickly said: "I needed to tell you something, and it might be hard to hear, but you have to hear it."

He nodded and said, "okay, go for it."

I paced around the room, trying not to look in his eyes. I just looked at everything but him. That guitar on the wall, the new horror posters up everywhere, and a picture of him and Josie, and then I felt like I couldn't tell him and said: "you know what nevermind."

A smirk grew on his face, and he said: "I guess I owe Josie five dollars."

I was confused. I looked at him and said, "what are you talking about."

"before Josie and I got together, I felt lost, and I didn't know why, so I killed myself every time I felt depressed knowing that I would come back. But after dying, I would see flashes of images, and I didn't know from where so I went to Josie. She helped me see the whole picture. She killed me over and over until I remembered everything."

So he knew this whole time and didn't come for me when I was in Malivore. I said, "so why didn't you say something."

"because I don't love you. Hope I never have."

I felt my heart break into a million pieces, and a tear fell out when he heard a knock on the door, and Lizzie said, "hey Landon is Josie there. I need to talk to her."

It was like everything went in slow motion. I heard the doorknob turn, and I wasn't paying attention to Landon so when I turned back around, his face was inched next to mine he pressed his lips on mine and Lizzie walked in. She started to cry and ran away. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. I turn to Landon, and he said: "now you will feel what it's like to feel alone."

I couldn't deal with him right now. I had to see Lizzie and tell her that wasn't what it looked like, but before I left, I snapped Landon's neck and ran back to her dorm. I knocked on the door but no answer, so I opened the door, and no one was in the room, or that's what it looked like at least.

I looked at the bed. It looked like someone was sitting on it, but they were invisible. I ran back to my room and grabbed the painting and ran back to Lizzies, and said: "When I told you I wanted to wait, I lied. It's not because I wanted to work on myself; it was because of Landon I had to tell him the truth."

That's when Lizzie uncloaked herself and said: "so you like playing with my heart, don't you realize that I am a person that gets teased and bullied my whole life and for once I thought it would be different with you, but I guess I was wrong."

I tear fell out of my eye, and I said, "Lizzie, I swear I would never hurt you on purpose, and what you saw in Landon's room was fake he kissed me to hurt you. Not even a minute before he told me he knew this whole time and didn't say anything because he never loved me."

She looked at me and said, "I believe you."

I said, "what does this mean for us Lizzie because I do love you, and now there's no excuses or anything why we can't be together."

Lizzie teared up and sobbed "Hope I loved you for so long, and all I want is to be with you but I can't because right now I need a friend to be there with me no matter what and being in a relationship could ruin that so it doesn't matter how much I love you."

I understand where she is coming from; I am the only one that she has right now, and being in a relationship could ruin having the last person she has or trusts. I said in a sad tone, "Lizzie, I will always be here for you as a friend may be in the future as a girlfriend, but right now, just a friend and I am okay with that."

I grabbed the painting and handed it to Lizzie and said: "remember this."

She laughed and said, "yea, of course, I do. I made you join Miss Mystic Falls, and you won."

I said, "that's not what I remember. That day you knew something was wrong and tried your best to make me feel better, but at the end of the day, I just needed to cry, and you held me as I did."

We looked at each other with sad eyes, and I said: "I guess I should get going."

Lizzie looked mad and said, "oh no, you don't. You said we would watch movies all night, so you're not getting out of it."

I laughed and agreed Lizzie put on the Christmas movie marathon on TV. We cuddled during the movie when curfew hit. I knew I had to leave, so I said: "I will see you in the morning, I guess."

Lizzie looked sad and said, "Hope, please don't leave me alone I am scared just, please stay with me."

I shook my head and laid back down with Lizzie with my head on her shoulder as we went to sleep.


	6. Getting out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first day of school, and I don't know how Lizzie is going to handle it after all those rumors during thanksgiving break, but she's strong, and she got into the school system and gave me the same schedule as her so if anything happens, I will be there. She still hasn't told me why she's so scared to be alone, but I made sure that I never leave her alone even if that means more rumors are spreading. It's a risk that I am willing to take. In the last couple of days, we just stayed in Lizzie's room doing anything that didn't involve other people and only went out for food and quickly ran back.

Today is the first day of school, and I don't know how Lizzie is going to handle it after all those rumors during thanksgiving break, but she's strong, and she got into the school system and gave me the same schedule as her so if anything happens, I will be there. She still hasn't told me why she's so scared to be alone, but I made sure that I never leave her alone even if that means more rumors are spreading. It's a risk that I am willing to take. In the last couple of days, we just stayed in Lizzie's room doing anything that didn't involve other people and only went out for food and quickly ran back.

I hear Lizzie getting out of the shower, and I grabbed my shower stuff and get ready to go in. As she walked out, I entered, and we shared a smile. I closed the bathroom door behind me and turn the water on and let it get hot.

As Hope was getting ready to take a shower, Lizzie was getting dressed when the door barged in, and a drunk Alaric walked in, and it was only 7 am so that means he stayed at the bar all night. Lizzie wanted to scream for Hope, but once again, her fear got her. Still, her throat was dryer than the Sahara Desert. As her father walked closer, she moved back only to find her bed, and she was cornered.

Alaric slurred, "you're a whore how dare you sleep with that new girl."

Lizzie was crying now and said, "I didn't, I swear."

Alaric yelled, "you're a liar. That's the reason your mom doesn't wasn't to come back because you're a disappointment." And smacked Lizzie across the face, and she fell backward on the bed.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. He tore Lizzie's undergarments, and Lizzie started crying harder.

Hope was about to enter the shower, and she knew something was wrong she felt it in her bones she put on her clothes fast and ran out to see what was going on and as Alaric was pulling his underwear down, she said a spell, and he fell to the floor. Lizzie looked at her guardian angel and ran to her and giving the biggest hug.

When Hope promised she will always be there, she didn't lie, but she knew now why Lizzie is so afraid, and she has a plan to get her out of all of this.

Hope looked at Lizzie and said, "we can't stay here if this is what happens."

Lizzie's tears were still flowing from her eyes, and she said: "where will we go Hope." \

Hope confidently said, "New Orleans."

"but no one remembers you, Hope."

Hope said, "I guess we will have to remind them, and as a matter of fact, my aunt Freya opened her school there for supernatural so we will have a place to stay."

Lizzie said, "if it gets me out of this hell hole, I will go anywhere, especially if it's with you."

*

Hope and Lizzie didn't tell anyone where they were going. They did write a note, but that's pretty much it. They both packed all their clothes and stuff, including some snacks for the road. They walked to the bus station and waited for the next one to New Orleans. As the bus arrived, Lizzie grabbed Hope's hand and held on tight. They both held each other the whole bus ride there.

The bus stopped, and the driver announced last stop New Orleans and Hope woke up Lizzie, and they made their way off. As the bus drove off, Lizzie admired how pretty everything was, but she also felt so much power everywhere like the whole town was supernatural. Hope admired all of her favorite places to go, and she spotted her favorite of all.

She grabbed Lizzie's hand, and she ran them to the restaurant, and as they entered, everyone looked at them, and an older gentleman came up looking at the two girls very sternly, and Hope said: "Marcel is Rebekah here with you."

Lizzie took it in this was the Marcel, the one with the bite that can even kill an original. She backed up a little bit from fear when he said: "who are you."

Hope forgot that he would also forget about her, and she said: "Hopefully, this would help you remember." Hope told to repeat after her. They both said a spell over and over when a pulse of energy got released, and everyone in that restaurant fell and collapsed and not even them. Everyone that ever knew about Hope Mikaelson also collapsed. Lizzie and Hope looked at each other and wondered if it worked. A minute or so later, all of them woke up, and Marcel looked at Hope and gave her a big hug and said: "Hope why didn't I know who you were."

"it's a long story, but I will tell you later I need to see Freya and everyone else." Hope said

He told them to follow as he went up to the Mikaelson compound, and almost immediately, Rebekah speed vamped to them and hugged Hope. Everyone else walked in behind her. Freya, Keelin, Kol, and Davina.

They all made sure Hope was ok then Rebekah looked at Lizzie and said: "who's this girl is she your girlfriend."

Hope blushed and said, "something like that. She is my soulmate, and we don't have anywhere to go, so I was hoping we could join your school, Aunt Freya."

Everyone accepted her answer and welcomed Lizzie automatically if she is important to Hope she is important to all of them.

Freya said, "I don't know what you're running from, but of course you can go to my school both of you, and you will live at the compound and Hope I trust you remember this place well enough to show Lizzie the tour.

Hope nodded and grabbed Lizzie's hand because it was her turn to take her on tour.

*

Back in Mystic Falls

Alaric woke up with a sticky note on his for the head, but not only that, he had all his memories back, and he was so pissed at both girls. He got up and put his pants on and walked to his office and called Landon and Josie to it.

He was doing some paperwork as they entered, and they sat down, waiting for him to tell them why they were called there.

He said, "do you guys remember Hope, Mikaelson."

They both shook their heads when he said: "good I want you two to go New Orleans and spy on her and Lizzie they both ran away there, and I need you to make their life a misery, and when you're done I want you to kill both of them."

Josie and Landon agreed. Josie was the happiest. She didn't have to do the merge and have Lizzie's broken mind in hers.

The two walked out of the office, ready to complete the task they were given. They were not going to disappoint Alaric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i update this when i have time i am glad i could do back to back


	7. The Last Words Spoken To Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has to say goodbye to Hope

Hope and Lizzie started to settle in New Orleans until they got a call that Landon and Josie followed them here. They have been aware of their exact location while they stayed in town. What the two teenagers following Alaric's direction didn't realize is that Freya controls everyone in the city, so when two supernatural comes to town, she knows. They think they have one on them, but they very wrong. The whole Mikaelson family has their guards up. Marcel ordered the vampires to spy on the two while they thought they were spying on the girls and reporting back if something is going to happen.

Hope watches as Lizzie sleeps lately. She doesn't want anything to happen to her, even if it means not getting sleep. Hope spelled their room so only the Mikaelson and Lizzie can enter. So when Hope looked up and saw Josie, she yelled an attack spell which went right through her.

Hope realized she was doing a spell and said: "what do you want, Josie? We left so we wouldn't have to be near you."

Lizzie woke up from the yelling and saw Josie and had a mini heart attack but then realized it was a spell and stood next to Hope, waiting for the girl's response."

Josie said, "Lizzie, I am so sorry I was a horrible sister can we just talk in private please just me and you and no one else please."

Lizzie just stood there in shock, not knowing what to say then Hope but in and said: "No fucking way you treated her like she was crazy her whole life so you and Landon can go back home."

Josie laughed and said, "of course you knew we were here, and I tried doing this the nice way, but if Lizzie doesn't come alone to the town center, Pedro will kill someone triggering his werewolf side."

Lizzie yelled, "fine. I will come just don't make Pedro kill someone. He is too young."

"See now that wasn't so hard, and if you don't come alone, Landon is holding Pedro and some poor human, and he's going to make Pedro kill the person."

Josie disappeared, leaving the girls alone in their room almost immediately. Hope yelled, "everyone come here now."

Not a second later, everyone ran in their room, and they looked at Hope, wondering what happened. She said: "Marcel, order your vampires to find Landon. He is holding a seven-year-old boy hostage threatening to make him kill a human, triggering his curse if Lizzie doesn't come to see Josie alone."

Freya said, "do you have anything that was the boys."

Lizzie was tearing up and shook her head and went into her cabinet, and said: "Pedro gave me this for Mother day."

Hope knew how much Lizzie loved Pedro but didn't know how deep their relationship went."

Marcel said, "this Landon slipped my guys last night they are going to try and him and the boy."

Lizzie nodded as Freya said, "I can't track them; they were cloaked."

Hope said, "Lizzie, you can't go tonight. I think Josie is going to try and kill you."

"I don't care, Hope, if it's Pedro or me, there's no question I am going."

***

Lizzie prepared for whatever is going to happen, and for the first time Hope couldn't do anything she felt helpless she wanted to do something but knew she couldn't bigger thing were in stake."

It was already getting to that time where Lizzie had to leave, and Hope had to let her. Over the past few weeks, all she did was protect the blonde, and now she has to watch her walk to her death.

The two girls were cuddling, knowing that this was going to be there last moments together. Marcel walked in, and his face told the whole story, but when he said: "We couldn't find them." It hit the girls.

Lizzie got up, ready to walk out the door, and Hope ran in front of her and sobbed. "Lizzie, you can't please don't go."

"Hope you know I have too I love Pedro so much that I rather I die than him killing someone and having that guilt his whole life."

Tears were Flowing from the short girl's eyes, and she hugged Lizzie liked it was the last time she would, and to her, it was the last.

She looked at the tall girl, and she kissed her it might have been selfish, but she needed to taste those one last time.

Lizzie ran out of the room, knowing that if she didn't, she wouldn't do what was necessary — leaving Hope crying alone in the doorway.

She made her way to the location where Josie wanted them to meet.

Hope collapsed on her bed and started crying on the pillow, soaking the cotton covers. She put her hand under the pillow, and she felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and sat up reading what it was.

***

Lizzie waited for Josie to come, and when she thought it was all a trick, Josie came up from around the corner. The blonde yelled, "why did you want to see me so bad, especially in a cemetery." 

"if it wasn't obvious, I want to kill you, but let's not pretend like you didn't know that after I entered your room this morning, my spell never went away, so I watched your goodbye with Hope, and I almost cried, but I didn't. I know I have to kill you, so I don't have to do the merge and have your crazy ass in my head."

"where's Pedro? How do I know that he's okay."

"you don't."

She looked into Lizzie's eyes and said, "goodbye, sister." As she told a spell ripping her out of her chest, watching her collapse to the floor."

***

Hope started to read the letter, and it was from Lizzie. It said, "Dear Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I am so sorry that we didn't have the happy ending we deserved I love you so much and always will, but I have to make this sacrifice. It's kind of ironic you sacrificed yourself for the people and me that you love, and I am doing the same for you and the ones I love. It's hard for me to write this letter because, in a sense, we have always been there for each other through our messages on our arms or in real life. Hope just remember that I am always with you alive or dead we are soulmates after all. And that means that we will be together in this life or the next, and I can't wait to meet you again and fall in love all over again in till next time Love Lizzie."

Hope heard a call and answered the phone. It was Josie, and she said: "Lizzie is dead and hung up."

Hope started crying when Marcel walked into the room with Pedro in his arms, and he said: "Hope I got him."

Hope was still crying but was happy to know that Pedro was alright but was still very sad to know that Lizzie is already gone. Hope looked back up at Marcel and almost collapsed. It was Lizzie.

She said, "wait, how what is going on Josie just told me you were gone."

"I was about to walk out the door when Marcel gave me this rind. It's an illusion rind it made me look like him, and he looked like me."

Lizzie noticed the note in her hand and said, "Hope I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be with you forever if you will have me."

Hope went into her shelf and grabbed a ring box, and Pedro's face lit up, and she said: "Lizzie Saltzman, will you marry me."

Lizzie said, "yes," and kissed Hope.

Pedro said, "can I come to the wedding."

Lizzie said, "yes, of course, what type of mom would I be if my I mean our son can't come to the wedding."

Hope said, "yea, you can be the rind barrier."

He said, "what's that."

Marcel walked in and said, "that's the boy that brings the rings down the aisle."

Hope ran up to Marcel and said: "what happened with Josie."

"The plan worked she thought I was Lizzie and ripped my heart not knowing who I am after she hung the phone with you I put anti-magic chains on her and locked her and Landon in the dungeon."

Lizzie smiled whispered to Hope, "are you sure you want Pedro as your son."

"of course, I do. He means so much to you, and I love you and will always protect the two of you."

They kissed one more time.

Hope and Lizzie lived their life. Yes, they did have hard times, but they faced them together. They got married, and Pedro did bring them the rings. Shortly after that, they adopted Pedro and raised him to be friendly and kind to everyone. After a couple of years, the girls turned themselves so they could be vampires and live forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thank you for reading this story I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
